Not Quite Forgotten
by MasterVash
Summary: We all have different experiences when it's our first time drinking... Ashooka is no different. XD "...I’m sure I looked like a real idiot.” She sighed, “None of the troopers are going to take me seriously anymore are they?”


Now, Rex could hold his liquor well, like what he believed to be manly. The sweet, throat burning liquid just seemed to be another drink to the Captain, taking no real effect on him… only if he had a ridiculous amount of course, but these days what was classed as ridiculous?

Aboard the Republic battle cruiser _Victory_, Captain Rex, Ashoka and 7 other clones were all seated –one word for it- around a couple of empty ammo crates that had been pushed together and used as a card table. The eight clones had started a game of poker, and brought out their stashes of Correlian whiskey, a night of relaxation and fun. As they had started Ashoka had come wondering down into the barracks for something to do or even just someone to talk to, the _Victory_ was currently en route to rendezvous with Skywalkers ship, which left Ashoka masterless and the freedom to relax for a couple of days, free from her Jedi training….. She didn't realise how bored she would be. Rex had invited her into the game, feeling sorry for his friend, plus he felt different, more cheerful if you will, whenever she was near, so it didn't hurt to keep her around.

The Soldier sat with his arms crossed, cards in hand, watching his commanding officer take yet _another_ drink of the Corellian Whiskey that was getting passed around the table. Personally, he thought she had enough, the Jedi was giggling uncontrollably at about nearly everything and had fallen off her chair a while ago and hadn't gotten back up, and now she was lying over one of the troopers whose name was Shock.

Ashoka wasn't the only one acting like a hypo active child, all the other clones that had been drinking were just as bad; that's what you get for drinking with Rookies. Rex looked down at the Commander, Shock and new addition to the floor, Roy and rolled his eyes, call him old fashioned but he liked his games of poker to actually be played. He watched as Ashoka tried using the force to bring the bottle toward her again but erupted in another giggling fit causing her to drop the bottle, all the clones laughed and Rex couldn't help but smile at the expression on her innocent face.

"We should shake the game up a little," Roy grinned to his brother above him, "Whaddya say Gel, how 'bout a round of…"

"No." Rex interrupted cutting Roy off before he could finish, his brother looked up at Rex with his best 'what-the-hell-not-face', and the Captain nodded toward Ashoka and shook his head."

"C'mon boss, just one game, innocent fun is all-"

"I said no _Rookie_." Rex growled. Roy held his hands up in defence, as he brought them back down Ashoka came crashing down in front of him hitting her head against the crate, the padawan had tried getting up and failed… painfully. All the clones jumped and quickly sobered up when she didn't get up, immediately Rex was turning her over, checking to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Commander?" no response, "Ashoka can you hear me?!" Rex's chest heaved in relief as her eyes fluttered open and a tired yawn escaped her mouth.

"Can I have another drink?" She asked as she reached her arm out toward the bottle on the crate, Rex quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it down.

"No, I think that's enough for tonight ma'am." He lifted her up so she was standing, Rex had all her weight and yet she still managed to fall down, when she hiccuped Rex sighed, scooping her up into his arms and started carrying the jedi to her quarters.

Rex was surprised at how heavy Ashoka actually was, there was nothing of her and he always just assumed that she'd be light as a feather… looks can be deceiving, obviously. As he entered the room, Ashoka had sobered up a bit and was a little more alert; she could recognize her room at least that was a start.

"So do you have uh, stuff you sleep in or something?" He asked awkwardly as he put her down and she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, under the pillow." She yawned and pointed at the pillow sitting at the top end of the bunk, she giggled at the look on Rex's face when he pulled out the nightie from underneath it.

"I see." After staring at the small garment he handed it to Ashoka, whilst Rex turned and faced the other way she quickly slipped into the sleepwear as best she could manage in her state.

"Done."

"Whoa, hey." Rex said as she swayed about to fall, ending up in Rex catching her again, he lead her down onto her bunk but she didn't let go, her hands still wrapped around his neck were forcing him to sit down next to her.

The jedi's hands innocently ran over Rex's head, taking in the smooth surface of his scalp, she studied it like it was the most interesting thing ever; she sighed and mumbled as she touched his face studying it like she had done with his scalp.

"Ya know, I don't get it, why do they call you clones huh?" she hiccuped and continued, "I can tell you all apart, especially you _Captain_ Rex; I can tell you a mile off!" He words were still slurring.

Rex chuckled at her words, "Really?"

"Yep, you have such a low voice and your eyes look different and you walk really good and stuffs." Her sentences were starting to get confusing, Rex just smiled he was touched that she noticed him like that, it made him feel important.

The togruta's gaze drifted to his eyes where she stared hard into his eyes putting her next words into an understandable language.

"Rex? Do you think I'm pretty?" Rex was a little taken aback by her question, he thought for a moment, he could just say yes, or he could say what he really thought, it was the opportunity he'd been looking for but could never find or have the courage to go through with it and now it was just there waiting for him to take it. Ashoka was still looking at him, waiting for her answer; she seemed really focused at that moment.

_Go for it, she won't remember a word of what you said tomorrow, she's had too much to drink._ Rex decided to just tell her, she wouldn't remember and he would spare himself the embarrassment.

"Well," he started, looking at her, "I do, I think your the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, when you look up at the stars at night the moonlight makes your eyes sparkle and your smile alone is worth getting up everyday for, even if it's just to see it once."

Ashoka had leaned in closer as he spoke, mesmerised over the words that came out of his mouth, she leaned in even closer…closer until her lips engulfed his in a fiery kiss, tasting the sweet ale that he had been drinking all night which coated his mouth. Rex returned the kiss leaning forward until Ashoka was lying on her back with his lips still locked on hers.

"No." the captain whispered pulling away and breathing heavily from lack of air, he looked down at her then sat up, "You won't remember anything."

"But I remember now," she whispered.

"You should get to sleep Commander," he sounded regretful, "Skywalker won't be happy if you're not up to scratch."

Ashoka nodded and rolled over to face the wall, Rex stood there for a few minutes before he heard her voice pipe up. "Ya know, you can leave Rex."

"Not until you go to sleep I'm not."

Rex waited ten more minutes and straight away she was sleeping like a baby, all the liquor she'd drunken had taken the most part in that. Instead of leaving he thought it'd be better if he kept an eye on the Jedi, no doubt that had been her first time drinking and if she hurt herself 'Mr chosen-one' would blame him and that wouldn't end nicely, so he walked over the wall opposite the bunk and leaned against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. He rested his head back against the wall, looking at the sleeping Ashoka, a part of him hoped she forgot all about tonight when she woke up tomorrow, however another prayed desperately that she remembered.

He continued to blankly stare at the bed, and continued until his eyes started closing as he drifted off to sleep.

Ashoka was awake but only one thing registered in her mind… pain, her head felt like it was splitting open and she didn't feel too good either. All she could remember was having this wonderful dream, as she still laid there with her eyes closed, reminiscing over the dream she licked her lips then froze, quickly she opened her eyes still licking her lips…ale, why could she taste ale on her lips?

She started to panic, was it not a dream? Did it really, truly happen? As she sat up in her bunk something caught her eye, she looked over at the wall and saw-

"Oh no." She whispered. It had been real, the dream that she thought would be exactly that, her own little fantasy actually…did…happen. She kissed Rex.

Looking over at the sleeping Captain, she smiled as she remembered his words, his kiss and…. His _words_. Had they been real? She slowly got up and made her way over to Rex, his breathing was steady and peaceful as she then knelt in front of him, moving in closer she placed one of her hands on his cheek. Surprisingly he didn't wake nor stir, but he seemed to what looked like falling deeper into sleep as his face relaxed in her hand.

Ashoka stared at him for a second then tried something, it could cause her long time embarrassment but she couldn't stop herself going for it, it was like a force that was pushing her made up of her own power, she shuffled even closer to him so her face was a centimetre away, so close she could feel the breath escaping his mouth on her nose; closing her eyes she went in further and started kissing him.

At first it was nothing then slowly Rex started responding but Ashoka felt he was still asleep, his pace slowly quickened and his arms reached out wrapping themselves around Ashoka and pulling her closer, her heart fluttered with excitement as this time she knew it was real.

Rex's eyes were slowly, _very_ slowly flickering open as he was starting to wake up, once open they widened in fear as he found his commander kissing him.

_Oh no, no, no i thought I was dreaming, she was actually sitting on me!_ His thoughts were rushing through his mind and was trying to sort through reality and dream as he quickly rolled out from where he was sitting and scrambled backwards trying to stand up.

Ashoka sat there looking at him worriedly and a little disappointed.

"Rex, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a shaky voice, "J-Just…. Dreaming, I think."

Ashoka hid her giggle, what was he dreaming about then? You didn't need to be a jedi to see that it was obviously about what they were just doing, poor Rex must not have realised it was actually happening in _both_ fantasy and reality.

"So are you okay, ma'am?" formality returned quickly.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache, but I'm assuming that's normal?"

"The amount you had, I'm surprised your still functioning ma'am." Rex chuckled.

Ashoka giggled, wow, it was amazing how quickly events like just then and last night was 'forgotten', "Hey, thanks for looking after me last night, I'm sure I looked like a real idiot." She sighed, "None of the troopers are going to take me seriously anymore are they?"

"Probably not," Rex grinned, "But your welcome, I don't think your master would be too pleased if you returned to him in casts, or worse a coma."

_Was I really that bad?_ She thought it'd be best if next time she was a little more cautious when she decided to try drinking again.

"So, you should be in time for-" He checked his chrono and shrugged, "breakfast I guess, see you in the mess Commander." Rex casually saluted and turned to leave, smooth exit or what? Just as he thought he'd gotten away with it all, Ashoka's voice piped up yet again.

"Rex?" he turned his head a little so he could sort of see her, she was looking down at her hands nervously, "D-Did you really mean what you said last night?"

_She remembers… she _**remembers!!!**_ Oh no_. On the outside Rex was cool and calm, but on the inside he was freaking out big time. Yet he couldn't stop himself from saying what he did…

"Every word Commander."

He meant it. Smiling he left the room, leaving Ashoka repeating to herself every wonderful word Rex had said to her the night before as she got dressed.

"…_even if it's just to see it once_." She finished repeating quietly as she left her room and made her way to the Mess for breakfast.


End file.
